


Setting the Rules

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Rules, Spoilers, post episode: s04e02 alone together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “What did you hear?” Buck asked nervously.“That you laid down rules for Chim and Albert to follow while they stayed with you,” Eddie replied.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 230
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Setting the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 9-1-1, I only playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> \--
> 
> The line from the episode that gave the idea, where Albert telling Chim about Buck's Rules.

“Is it true what I heard?” Eddie asked Buck.

“What did you hear?” Buck asked nervously.

“That you laid down rules for Chim and Albert to follow while they stayed with you,” Eddie replied.

Buck sighed heavily. He'd thought Eddie might have heard something else, something about how Buck truly feels about him.

“I didn’t know you had any rules,” Eddie smiled at him. “What are they?”

Buck gave him a piece of paper with a neatly written list of rules, wondering what he would make of them.

_Guests sleep on the sofa_

_First one to rise makes coffee_

_My bedroom is off limits_

_No taking too long in the shower, especially before work_

_My so-called Covid crush is my own concern_

“Seriously? Those are your rules?” Eddie chuckled, giving him back the list.

“Yes, they are. I never needed any before because only Chris has stayed here longer, before the pandemic. Am I a bad host?” Buck asked, moving closer to the other man.

“No, you’re a great host. You put me to shame, but then again you’re not really a guest in my home, and you already know that, don’t you?” Eddie asked.

“I know,” Buck grinned, so happy to hear those words from Eddie’s lips. Perhaps bolstered by them, he screwed up his courage and said, as casually as he could manage but pretty sure the slight tremor in his voice betrayed his nervousness, “Maybe I could move in with you?”

“What about your place? Would you let Albert stay there?” Eddie asked.

“It depends,” Buck replied, feeling Eddie’s warm breath brush against his face from where he stood so close to Buck. “Do you have any rules I should know about?”

“Not really, but I’m sure I can think up a few if you want. I bet you’d like me to set you some rules,” Eddie replied as he eyed Buck’s mouth, so close he could almost taste him.

“You have rules for me?” Buck asked, looking at Eddie’s mouth in return, wishing that the first rule was kissing Eddie. Maybe he could reveal his true feelings to him after all.

“Rule number one...” Eddie teased, licking his lips, not completely sure if Buck was into him, but really hoping he was. He had heard from Maddie that Buck had a boy crush on him. Maybe it was time to check if it was true.

“What’s the first rule?” Buck asked.

“Kiss me,” Eddie replied.

Buck wasted no time wrapping his arms around Eddie as their mouths collided passionately.

When they finally broke the kiss so they could catch some air before diving back in again, Buck had Eddie pinned against the nearest wall, his own body pressed up close to him. “What’s the second rule?” Buck managed to pant out between kisses.

“Bed,” Eddie replied, just as breathless.

“Got you covered there, love,” Buck laughed, pointing up the stairs.

They laughed all the way to the bed.

“Well, we’re in bed. What’s the next rule?” Buck asked, chuckling as he lay on top of Eddie and kissed him.

“What do you think?” Eddie asked with a wink.

**The End!**


End file.
